1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device, more particularly to a bicycle member to mount a braking device on the rear fork of a bicycle.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A conventional rear fork includes a pair of metal tines and a rear wheel assembly provided between the tines. The bicycle braking device is pivotably mounted on the tines via a pair of stationary flange seats welded to the tines. When actuated, the braking device impedes the motion of the wheel, slowing it down, and eventually stopping the movement of the bicycle.
Examples of materials used to fabricate the metal tines include iron, aluminum, and stainless steel. However, these materials make the fork relatively heavy, which is inconsistent with the current practice of keeping the bicycle as light as possible. Furthermore, the scars which result from the welding operations are difficult to remedy, thereby permanently disfiguring the bicycle.
Recent developments have made possible the use of composite plastic materials (such as carbon fibers) to fabricate most bicycle parts so as to reduce the bicycle's weight. Direct mounting of the braking device on a plastic tine, however, is not possible since the difference in the properties of the materials used to fabricate the metal stationary seats and the plastic tines renders the welding operation ineffective.